Eyes on Fire: Everything Awakens
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: Heartbreak was a hard thing to overcome. Especially if it was over someone you truly loved. When a new neighbor moves in the Halliwell brothers can't help notice how gorgeous this new individual is and feel emotions. (CH/HP and WH/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes On Fire - Everything Awakens**

**A Charmed Story/Harry Potter Crossover  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

**I'm Sorry  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author NoteDisclaimer**: I do not own anything from the show Charmed; the talented Constance M. Burge created it. The only thing I own is the original characters and the additions of some of the plot.

**Pairings**: Chris Halliwell/OMC, Chris Halliwell/Harry Black, Wyatt Halliwell/OMC, One-sided!Wyatt Halliwell/Harry Black, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Peter Halliwell/OFC, Phoebe Halliwell/Coop, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell and ect.

**Setting(s):** Post Season 8. AU in some areas. Takes place post Deathly Hollows. Harry is still a father, but not from Ginny (I really hate Ginny/Harry pairings). He should look to be forty-six but he only looks to be about his early twenties. Also, he's more of a half-breed in the story and looks to be in his early twenties.

**Summary**: Heartbreak was a hard thing to overcome. Especially if it was over someone you truly loved. Chris Halliwell breaks up with his now ex-fiance and tries to move on new. Until he and his brother to see the new next door neighbor, a gorgeous older male in his early twenties. With their interest peeked, the two brothers begin the obstacle of trying to introduce themselves to Harry Potter-Black. (Sucky summary. But last night I had this dream that went with my story idea, but it had HP in it, so now this story will have HP).

**Rating:** NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Mention of Drug Abuse, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Torture, Slash (Male/Male and Female/Female), ect.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Crush"<strong>**

**By**: David Archuleta

I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside  
>It was a rush<br>What a rush  
>'Cause the possibility<br>That you would ever feel the same way  
>About me<br>It's just too much  
>Just too much<p>

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know

_[Chorus]_

Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<p>

Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
>Is there more?<br>Is there more? (Is there more)  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>'Cause I believe that we can make this  
>Into something that'll last<br>Last forever  
>Forever<p>

_[Chorus]_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>(Why do I keep running)<br>All I ever think about is you  
>(All I ever think about)<br>You got me hypnotized  
>(Hypnotized)<br>So mesmerized  
>(Mesmerized)<br>And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (Ever think)  
>When your all alone (All alone)<br>All that we could be,  
>Where this thing could go (Go)<br>Am I crazy or falling in love, (Crazy)  
>Is this real or just another crush (Another crush)<br>Do you catch a breath,  
>When i look at you,<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way i do,<br>Cause' I'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
>But I know this crush aint' going<br>Away ya ya ya ya (This crush ain't)  
>Going away ya ya ya ya (Goin' away)<br>Going away ya ya ya ya (When you're all alone  
>All that we could be,<br>Where this thing could go (Going away)  
>Going away ya ya ya ya<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Halliwell Manor<strong>

**The Attic**

**San Francisco, California**

**18th March 2026  
><strong>

**7:08 A.M.**

He stood silently, his muscles tense and jaw clenched tight as his hands fisted slowly until his knuckles turned white, before releasing them and relaxing his hands. It was a continual movement that was almost subconsciously done. Beautiful sea green eyes stared out of the large three sided window in the large cluttered attic. The eyes were like windows to the soul, but all they showed at the moment was a frigidness and harshness to them that almost looked misplaced on such pretty eyes. "C-Chris, p-p-please. L-listen to me." The soft masculine voice begged. It echoed in the near silent attic, the only sound heard was the soft breathing of the two males in the room. The figure, Chris, didn't turn around as he continued to stare out the window. His body language gave nothing away, except for the stiff muscles, that could perhaps show he was fighting his will to actually hit something, or perhaps, some_one_.

He leaned against the walls edge, one foot crossed over the other as his arms crossed over his muscular and slim chest. Silky chocolate locks of dark brown hair fell into his eyes as he continued to look over the city. The sunrise was barely surfacing over the ocean, highlighting the sky in colors of pink, purples, oranges and yellows. Like a splatter of colors on a picture. "Chris..." The voice whispered again. The younger man behind Chris took a step forward, but froze mid-step when the air seemed to chill.

"Leave." Chris's voice was briskly piercing and short. The young man flinched at the tone, his eyes, a beautiful color of lavender, teared up as he looked down at the floor. His lip quivered as he fought the urge to release tears.

"C-Chris...p-p-please, j-just listen t-to me." He begged. He couldn't just give up. Not after everything the two had been through together. Not after his one stupid fuck up. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up.

"Leave. Now." Chris firmly ordered. His sea green eyes seemed to grow even colder as they glinted lightly in the morning sunrise. He could see the man's reflection in the sunlight, and it only brought more pain and anger to him. His teeth ground together as his eyebrows furrowed into a tight glare. He couldn't stand to hear or even see the man standing a few feet away from him. It made him angry, nauseated and disgusted.

"No." He stated determinedly. Even now, after speaking that one word, he felt fear that he had never felt before. Christopher Perry Halliwell was similar to his older brother in power. They were equally 'Twice-Blessed', but in a different way. They had the same amount of abilities, but most of them were different. And to go boldly against one of them, especially when they were angry, was just a death wish waiting to happen.

"Zachariah." Chris spat, as if the very name was some sort of disease or poison. "I won't tell you again and I will not talk to you. Now leave me and never try to contact me again." He was never going to speak to Zachariah Devon again, not if he had the choice. After what he did to him, it wasn't going to happen. Not ever.

"N-no. You - you can't j-just give up. Not on us. Not on what we have." Zachariah stated. Almost begging to be listened to. Never before had Chris used his full name, and never before had he said something like this.

Christopher finally turned. His sea green eyes flashed a bright emerald green as he glared with such disgust and hate in his eyes, that Zachary flinched and fought off the urge to cry and beg like the bitch he was. "There was nothing to fight for to begin with." It felt like a blow, those hurtful words. Tears finally released, silently streaming down his face as he looked to the man he loved. The man he had betrayed in the worst way.

"P-please. I-I l-love you." Zachariah begged as he stared desperately at the other man.

"You l-love m-me?" Chris mocked harshly. His face darkened as he took a step forward, his eyes were darker now, almost a black color as he stared at the man that broke his heart, in the eyes. "If you loved me. You wouldn't have acted like such a whore. Spreading your legs open at the first man that caught your attention." He hissed. Zachariah felt his heart squeeze and eyesight blur at those hurtful and cruel words that escaped from Christopher's mouth.

"Y-you d-d-don't m-mean that." Zachary stated with a shake of his head.

"I mean every word I said." Christopher spat. "You're nothing much a lying, cheating, good for nothing whore that can't keep promises and doesn't no how to stay faithful. Now get the fuck out of my sight." He ordered angrily. A shuttering breath escaped Zachariah Devon's lips at the cold and uncaring face that stared back at him. Even with those hurtful and hateful words said by Christopher, he couldn't get the energy to feel angry at him because of it. In Zachary's mind, all those words that were said were true. He had betrayed Christopher in the worst way, by sleeping with someone else, and nothing would change that.

"I-I'll a-alway l-love you. A-and...I'll always wait for you." Zachariah whispered softy. He took one last look at Christopher Perry Halliwell before glancing down at the floor. With no other words said between them, he began to shimmer from view, before completely disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<br>**

**10:18 A.M.**

Christopher didn't know how long he stayed up in the attic, staring out at the rising population of San Francisco. As he watched men and woman leave for work and children and teenagers leave for school, Chris thought back to the last encounter he had with his now ex-fiance. They had been together since he was sixteen and Zachariah was fourteen and it had all been wasted. "Hey Chris." The familiar voice of Wyatt Halliwell broke him of his thoughts as his big brother appeared in the doorway of the attic. A concerned and worried look crossed the other man's face as he noticed the depressed and furious expression in his brothers eyes and posture. "Are you alright bro'?" He inquired as he slowly walked farther into the attic. He made his way across the room and took a seat beside his brother on the cushioned ledge seat.

"No. Not really." Chris stated sarcastically as he looked at his brother before looking down at his lap.

"What happened?" Wyatt questioned with worry as he frowned at his depressed brother.

"Found out Zachariah cheated on me." Christopher said with a heavy sigh. Tears blurred his eyesight at the admission. Now that he was finally admitting it, it was finally setting in that the one person he had loved, that he still loved, had been cheating on him.

"I'm so sorry Chrissy." Wyatt whispered sadly as he wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulders. He pulled his baby brother into his side, and just held him as Chris finally broke down, crying out his pain and anger at the notion that his ex-fiance had cheated on him. "You don't deserve this pain." He muttered softly as he rubbed his brother's back.

Chris gave a laugh/sob into his brother's chest and gave a half nod. "Fate's a bitch..." Christopher muttered with a shake of his head.

"She just doesn't like us Halliwell's much." Wyatt joked lightly. He loved his brother, and if he could, he'd protect him from everything he could. Chris gave a half hearted smile and finally pulled away from his brother. He harshly rubbed his face and sniffled, fighting off the urge to break down and cry again. He had loved, still did love, Zachariah with everything he had, and it hurt to know he had slept with someone else. "Do you want me to go..._talk_...with him?" He inquired with a suggestive look on his face. His eyebrows were raised and he had a sharp glint in his blue eyes. It only meant he was angry and more than willing to help his brother out.

Giving a soft laugh Chris shook his head. "No, Wy. I already..._talked_...with him?" He questioned more than asked. He couldn't exactly say that they talked.

"What did you do?" The oldest of the two questioned curiously.

"I called him some pretty harsh things...actually." Christopher stated softly. "I'm surprised he didn't punch me or at the very least, slap me for what I said to him." He looked down at his lap and tapped his foot on the wooden floor. "I want to talk to him...ask him why...but every time I think about even seeing him...or talking to him...I get so angry and sickened." A sigh escaped from his lips as he looked at Wyatt. "What should I do Wy?" He questioned his big brother, hoping for some advice.

"Give it some time, then, when you're ready, calm enough I mean, go and talk to him. Until then, try and concentrate on something else." Wyatt suggested with a kind and loving smile to his brother. He hoped his brother felt better soon. He needed happiness in his life.

"Thanks bro'." Chris said with a smile that made his eyes sparkle with life.

"No problem Chrissy." Wyatt cheerfully stated.

Chris groaned. "Don't call me that." He snapped, though there was no real anger behind those words. It was just something the two of them did.

"Anyways. I came up here to tell you breakfast was ready and, "to get your ass downstairs now", as mom so eloquently put it." He stated with a smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes and gave a huffy laugh. "Mom always says that. What's so different about now?" He rhetorically questioned. Wyatt shrugged with a laugh as he stood. Pulling his baby brother up with him the two made their way out of the attic.

"So Wy, how has your dates with Linda and Benjamin?" Chris asked with interest. Out of the eight children of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt: Chris was gay, Wyatt was bisexual, Melinda was straight, David was straight, Victoria was a lesbian and Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel were straight, bisexual and gay respectively.

"Linda was...okay." Wyatt finally admitted after a few minutes of silence as the two oldest Halliwell children made their way downstairs. "She was kind of boring though. She just didn't seem to enjoy herself at dinner two days ago." He shrugged. "I had fun with Benjamin though. He was interesting and had a creative imagination and an amazing personality." He said with a smile. His bright blue eyes glazed over with the memories. "We're actually going out again."

Christopher raised an eyebrow with interest. "That's interesting. You usually don't do second dates." He mused aloud. The two brothers walked down the hallway, pass the six bedrooms in the hall, which you had to pass to reach the staircase. When Wyatt and Chris stayed at the Manor, they shared their old room like they use to as children and teenagers. The only ones that had to share was the oldest two and the youngest, seeing as Michael, Lucifer (commonly called Luke) and Gabriel were triplets.

"For Benjamin, I'm willing to give him a second date." Wyatt admitted with a smile. Chris gave a smirk of amusement. Their footsteps thumped loudly against the wooden staircase as they made their way down. The closer they came to the first floor, the louder they could hear their family. The children were laughing and playing games. The four 'Charmed Ones', meaning their Uncle Peregrine, commonly called Pete, their mother, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were all talking together while their husbands and wife talked together and the teenagers also hung out until breakfast was set on the table.

"So begins the descent into the zoo." Chris murmured sarcastically. Wyatt gave a loud laugh at his younger brothers muttering. It was true. With over a dozen cousins, it was no surprise why they never went out as a family anymore, unless it was to their mothers restaurants, or the club.

"There you are. Come on and sit. It's time to eat." Piper ordered with a loving smile at her oldest sons. Chris and Wyatt stepped into the dinning room to see their two other aunts and uncle sitting at the table already with their husbands and wife. In the sun room was another table for the younger children and teenagers in the family. The oldest children, which was from age twenty-four to eighteen, sat at the table with the adults.

Smiling to each other with laughter in their eyes, Chris and Wyatt took their usual seat at the table and silently waited for everyone to settle. "Where have you been Chris?" Piper inquired from her position at the head table. Leo sat at the other side that was also at the head of the table. The table was filled with delicious looking food and smelt amazing as well. Eggs, waffles, pancakes, fruit, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, toast, apple juice, orange juice, milk and toppings for the pancakes, waffles and toast were on the table. Piper Halliwell had always been an amazing cook.

"I - uh...had to talk to...Zachariah." Christopher muttered softly as he picked at his food. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

"How is he doing?" Piper questioned again. She had found Zachariah Devon to be adorable. He was so sweet and kind and made her Peanut so happy.

"We - uh - broke off the engagement." Chris stated. Silence descended over the table at his announcement. Disbelieving eyes turned to look at the twenty-two year old.

"What! Why?" Prudence Halliwell, Phoebe's oldest, questioned with disbelief. She had also loved Zachariah, as he had been so funny and nice.

"I - I don't really..." He bit his lip and took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. "He cheated on me." Chris finally blurted out. A stunned, disbelieving silence fell over the table as eyes wide with shock, surprise and disbelief graced their features.

"What?"

"How could he do that"

"Why would he -"

"That can't be - "

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

"I don't believe it!"

The loud voices of Chris' family echoed in the dining room as everyone tried to talk at the same time. "Shut up!" Wyatt yelled out. It seemed to work as everyone finally settled down and went quiet. "I'm sure Chris will be more than willing to tell you what happened." He said calmly. He was always protective of his baby brother, the one brother that he spent more time with than any other sibling, as sad as that was. He just couldn't connect as well with his other siblings. Though he still got along great with his other siblings, it just wasn't the same as his relationship with Chris. They were the oldest and only two years different, which made it easy for them to get along.

'Oh boy'. Chris thought to himself with dread. 'This was not going to end well.' He felt a heavy pit settle in his stomach as he looked at the impatient and demanding faces of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know why I posted this or where I'm going with it, but I just suddenly had this idea and decided to write it. Perhaps it'll go somewhere, maybe it won't. Who knows? I sure as hell don't. Not yet, anyways.<strong>

**Harry Potter will be coming up in the next chapter, if I continue this, which I probably will. And then it will get really interesting. This chapter, I know, was a little boring, to me anyways.  
><strong>

**I also realize what Chris said to his ex-fiance was pretty harsh, but a lot of these 'comments' I write in my story, my own friends have actually said, or I have even said. I had a friend that said, "If you loved me. You wouldn't have acted like such a whore. Spreading your legs open at the first man that caught your attention". It was said to my friend Jeremy's, now ex-boyfriend. He comes up with some interesting remarks, most of the cruel and harsh when he's angry.  
><strong>

**The name 'Lucifer' that I'm using in this story, has no real connection to the biblical name 'Lucifer'. Though it does come from the bible, I'm not using the name in that sense. The use of this name is only in the sense that is means 'Carrier of the light' and in this story, the triplet brother, Lucifer, is blonde haired and blue eyed, like Leo and Wyatt, but his abilities also have a reason why he was named that, as he has abilities of 'light' and 'fire'. And once again, no, it has nothing to do with the religious view.**

**I'm Agnostic, meaning that I believe it is impossible to know whether there is a God or Gods, or Goddesses. That I'm skeptical that their is any existence of any kind of God, Gods or Goddesses, but don't profess true atheism, like some of my relatives.**

**So, if you don't like the name Lucifer, because of your religious beliefs, then please, don't read this story and don't flame it. I won't read it and if I do, I'll end up deleting it anyways. I'm writing this story for the pure purpose of a sudden idea that I had.**

**Also, I know you probably also noticed the combination of Michael and Gabriel with Lucifer, since I used those names for the triplets. That also has no true purpose in mind except that I thought those names went well together. I've never really gone to a church before, besides twice, both times my friend invited me and so of course I'd know the names of 'Angels' and what not, but other than that, I don't know that much. Though I have taken classes to learn more on religious. They've always fascinated me.  
><strong>

**So once again, if you don't like this story because of the name or even because of the slashyness (not a word, but I don't care), then don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone. I'm just naming my characters with names I like, and I like the meaning of what 'Lucifer' stands for.**

**Reviews please! And no flames! Not for this story! Or any other story for my story. I do like people's idea suggestions and what not. But...nah, flames usually get me a little...annoyed. So if someone flames my story, or any story with slash in it, that is what ticks me off. Why read a story with slash in it, if you don't like it in the first place? I just think it's ridiculous and stupid.**

**Sorry about any grammar errors or anything else messed up. I re-read as much as I could.  
><strong>

**Thank you.**

**Your Writer,**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes On Fire: Everything Awakens**

**A Charmed/Harry Potter Crossover Story  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

**The New Neighbors **

**Author ****Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the show Charmed; the talented Constance M. Burge created it. The only thing I own is the original characters and the additions of some of the plot.

**Main Pairings**: Chris Halliwell/Zachariah Devon (OMC), Chris Halliwell/Harry Black, Wyatt Halliwell/Benjamin Turner (OMC) and One-sided!Wyatt Halliwell/Harry Black

**Minor Pairings**: Teddy Black/Jillian Turner (OFC), James Black/?, Alijah Black/?, Lily Black/?, Ruben Black/?, Emerald Black/?

**Canon**** Pairings**: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Peter Halliwell/OFC (Elizabeth Winters), Phoebe Halliwell/Coop, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell

**Setting**(**s**): Post Season 8. AU in some areas. Takes place post Deathly Hollows. Harry is still a father, but not from Ginny (I really hate Ginny/Harry pairings). He should look to be forty-six but he only looks to be about his early twenties. Also, he's more of a half-breed in the story and looks to be in his early twenties.

**Summary**: Heartbreak was a hard thing to overcome. Especially if it was over someone you truly loved. Chris Halliwell breaks up with his now ex-fiance and tries to move on new. Until he and his brother to see the new next door neighbor, a gorgeous older male in his early twenties. With their interest peeked, the two brothers begin the obstacle of trying to introduce themselves to Harry Potter-Black.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Mention of Drug Abuse, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Torture, Slash (Male/Male and Female/Female), ect.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Crush<strong>"

**By**: David Archuleta

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush

What a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way

About me

It's just too much

Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know

[_Chorus_]

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be?

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you?

Are you holding back

Like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging,

Spending time, girl, are we just friends?

Is there more?

Is there more? (Is there more)

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this

Into something that'll last

Last forever

Forever

[_Chorus_]

Why do I keep running from the truth?

(Why do I keep running)

All I ever think about is you

(All I ever think about)

You got me hypnotized

(Hypnotized)

So mesmerized

(Mesmerized)

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (Ever think)

When your all alone (All alone)

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (Go)

Am I crazy or falling in love, (Crazy)

Is this real or just another crush (Another crush)

Do you catch a breath,

When I look at you,

Are you holding back,

Like the way I do,

Cause' I'm tryin tryin to walk away,

But I know this crush aint' going

Away ya ya ya ya (This crush ain't)

Going away ya ya ya ya (Goin' away)

Going away ya ya ya ya (When you're all alone

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (Going away)

Going away ya ya ya ya

* * *

><p><strong>Halliwell Manor<strong>

**San Francisco, California  
><strong>

**The Dining Room**

**18th March 2026**

**10:15 A.M.**

Christopher bit his bottom lip as he tried to speak through his tightened throat. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth and his stomach turned with the nausea that persistently settled in his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak, and paused. Could he really speak of it? So soon? No, he couldn't, but he knew his family wouldn't give up until he did. A silent sigh escaped his chapped lips as he glanced up through his bangs at his family. It wasn't easy for him, or anyone, to finally have to speak the truth of a betrayal that burned like a hot ball of flames in his chest. It left him feeling breathless and his heart constricted as he tried to overcome this feeling of heartbreak and heartache.

"I caught him last night..." His eyes teared up as his breath shuttered out slowly. He couldn't, he wouldn't speak of it. But he knew his family wanted to know why, wanted to know how they could help him feel better. But it was impossible for him to truly speak of it. It was just like when he had lost _him_, lost _him _to the grasps of Death. He had thought he would never get over it, and he never truly did. That burning, aching pain was always in the back of his mind, heavy in his heart on the days he thought he couldn't get up out of bed in the morning and continue on living.

But he did continue living, for _him_, for he knew _he_ would have been furious at him if he didn't continue try and live and enjoy life. But it was so hard. He had loved _him_, but not in the sense of a relationship love, but a love that one could only feel for their best friend, for family. He still, even now, would go to pick up the phone and call _him_, only to pause and remember that he couldn't, because _he_ wouldn't answer, because _he_ was gone. He, at times, would just sit in a dark and silent room, realizing that _he_ would never again be able to come over to the Manor so they could watch their favorite movies and shows, make their special cookies together or just hang out with each other. He even at times found himself writing emails to _him_, and would be nearly finished before he remembered that _he_ wouldn't be able to answer him anymore. It nearly killed him every time, but he continued on, for his family and those that loved him and for _him_, his best friend, his cousin.

"I - I went to his apartment. I wanted to surprise him. It would have been our anniversary in a few days..." He gave a choked laugh as he set his elbows upon the table. He held his head in his hands and bit down on his lip. His shoulders shook with the strain of keeping the tears at bay. He wished he had his cousin with him. They had always been able to talk about anything they wanted to and never judged. They had always known the exact thing to do to make each other feel better.

"He must have forgotten he had given me a key to his apartment..." Chris continued to stare down at the table, not wanting to see the looks he knew his family would be giving him. He could feel his oldest cousin soothingly rubbing his back as he tried to get his story over and done with.

Jillian Turner and her twin brother Finley were the oldest of the next generation of Halliwell's. They were the children of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. When they had discovered who their father was and were old enough to do so, they had decided to take Turner as their last name. As they had wanted to keep their father's line going, even if their mother didn't like that idea much.

Their whole existence was a mystery to everyone, as they had been 'vanquished' with the seer, or so they had thought. It wasn't until Jillian and Finley were almost four years old that Phoebe discovered her children that she thought were dead, after a premonition. It was then that she went searching for them, and didn't stop until she found them two years later. They were one of strongest in the Halliwell family, as their powers came from an Upper Level Demon, A Charmed One and the Source of All Evil.

With Jillian and Finley being the oldest, they always had the responsibility of watching over their cousins and half-siblings. Whenever their mother's went somewhere and their father's were off somewhere, it was the twins who watched them. It was Jillian and Finley that all the younger cousins and siblings went to whenever they had a problem. They were always there for them, watching them, caring for them and trying to protect them from harm. Today was no different for Chris.

"I walked in...and he was there...with _him_." He spat out with disgust and anger, but he calmed as he felt Jillian give his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Who was it Peanut Bear." Jillian questioned softly. Her eyes looked to her cousin and gave him a caring and loving smile. Peanut Bear was her nickname for Christopher ever since Chris was five. He had taken her stuffed bear that held a bag that said 'peanuts' on it and wouldn't give it back to her. Ever since then she had called him Peanut Bear.

Chris gave a soft smile at his cousin's nickname before it quickly disappeared. "My best friend." He muttered softly with a frown. He had been friends with his 'best friend' since his Freshman year of college, at nearly seventeen years old. Everyone around the family flinched and winced in sympathy. It was bad enough to know your ex-fiance cheated on you, but to know that he cheated on you with your best friend, would hurt even more. Especially if you had known that friend for over seven years.

It was no surprise he was so furious and hurt, that he had more than likely said some cruel things to his ex-fiance. They probably would have done the same.

"I'm so sorry Peanut." Piper stated sadly. She quickly stood and wrapped her second oldest in a hug. The sound of the children in the other room talking and laughing between each other settled over the group in the dining room as they silently thought over what Chris had told them.

"It's okay mom." Chris stated suddenly with a small forced smile.

Piper shook her head at her son and gave a fond chuckle. "Always brushing something that pains you way like it's nothing. Sometimes I wonder if you need to be slapped or hugged for it." The fifty-three year old uttered with a tisk. She brushed his silky brown hair from his eyes and leaned down, giving his forehead a kiss. The surrounding family members gave a laugh at the expense of their cousin, nephew, brother or son.

"That's Peanut Bear for you." Jillian teased with a twinkle in her sea green eyes that had a tone of gray. She and Finley looked more like their father than mother. They both had his dark brown, almost black hair and sea green eyes with a tone of gray in them. They were also tall. Jillian stood at the height of five foot ten inches and Finley stood at a height of six foot two inches.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Aleksander Brody questioned. He was the son of Paige Matthews and Kyle Brody and was the half brother of his younger siblings and adopted son of Henry Mitchell. When he was eighteen, he had taken his real father's last name, to continue that line. He looked like his mother and father equally. He had his father's height, standing at six foot one inch and his father's eyes, a beautiful hazel. From his mother he had her flawless pale skin and luscious locks of curly brown hair.

"Not anytime soon." Chris sighed with a shake of his head. "I can't stand the idea of even looking at him right now, let alone actually talk to him." He finally rose his head from its downward angle and looked at his family. To his left sat Jillian and Finley, then Phoenix, Larissa and Paxton, the oldest children of his Uncle Peregrine 'Pete or Peter' Halliwell, who was the oldest out of his sisters and the first boy in the family, and his Aunt Elizabeth. On Chris' right sat Wyatt, Melinda, Prudence and Aleksandar.

Across from the table, across from him, sat his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry. On Paige's left side sat his Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Peter. His cousins Tamora, Katherine and Henry Jr. sat on the right side side of his Uncle Henry. Just the thought of trying to figure out the ages of his family and how many there actually was, was giving Chris a headache. "It's all right Peanut Bear." Jillian stated with a beautiful smile as she winked at her cousin. "You can take all the time you need to talk to that..._jerk_..." She finally decided on after a moment of silence. "You shouldn't push yourself to do something unless you absolutely want to." Jillian, who was going to school to become a Psychiatrist was probably the best person to talk to about your issues, besides her mother.

"Thanks Jilly." Christopher replied with a smile. Jilly was a nickname that she had been called since she could remember living with her mother. Jill was the next nickname she had received when she was fourteen and met her two best friends.

"No problem Chrissy." She teased with a smirk, and Chris groaned. Why did they always use that name against him?

"Why do you all insist on calling me that infernal name?" He moaned out as he collapsed back into the hard wood chair.

"To torture you." Henry Jr. cheerfully stated. Henry. Jr had been adopted by Paige and Henry when he was nearly a year old. He had been left abandoned in an alleyway and had been found by a random passerby who had heard the sound of a baby's cry. What the young man had found was shocking. In a brown package box beside a dumpster, was a small baby boy. He had beautiful stormy gray eyes, curly locks of dark auburn that looked nearly brown. His skin was tanned, like he had spent most of his days out in the sun. Henry Jr. was the only one out of his siblings that was half witch and half demon.

"To annoy you." Wyatt added in.

"To drive you insane?" Katherine 'Kat' and Henry Jr. chorused with bright sparkling eyes.

"You're all cruel, cruel people." Chris muttered as a small pout graced his features.

"Aww don't feel bad Chris." Finley 'Finn' Halliwell stated with a smile. "At least you have other annoying nicknames to call them." He was the only that always helped defend Chris when he was teased mercilessly with 'Chrissy'. It was the same with Finley, who was always called 'Finny Boo' or 'Finn Finn' or 'Finnie Whinnie'. The two cousin's always had each others backs.

"Oh yeah." Christopher remarked with realization. The family gave laughs an snickers at the sometimes oblivious young man, which was why it was so much fun teasing him.

"So, Wyatt..." Jillian began with a sly and slightly evil smile that brought dread to anyone who was on the receiving end of it. "How was your date with a certain Mr. Benjamin and Ms. Linda?" She inquired. Wyatt's bright blue eyes widened at the realization that his older cousin, more like sister really, had just ratted him out two his two aunts and their spouses, his uncle and his spouse, and his mother and his father who always loved to hear about their date life.

"What date? Who's Benjamin and Linda?" The Charmed Ones inquired at once.

"I really hate you Jilly." Wyatt muttered darkly under his breath as he glared at his snickering older cousin. Christopher gave a small chuckle at his brother's misfortune and high fived Jillian with amusement. Jillian always knew how to be vindictive when she wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, France<strong>

**Europe**

**Black Manor **

**17th March 2026**

**3:08 A.M.**

There was a deafening crash before a loud curse emitted through the silent air. In the large expansion of land stood a large, towering manor that nearly looked like a castle. Lights flickered on, casting away the dark shadows that surrounded the beautiful black and white marble mansion. Another crash shook the air with a quiver before a large yell roared. Harshad 'Harry' Black cursed as he ducked a flying, bright, neon green ball of energy that had a neon yellow trail following it as it neared his head. His fingers flicked inward and the demon, a nasty looking thing with sickly yellowish green skin with red horns and pitch black eyes that had a small yellowish green pupil, flew through the air and connected to the wall behind it.

"Fuckin' ugly shit." Harry cursed as he leaped out of the way of a flying blast of energy, this time it was a neon purple with a blue trail of light, that came from a demon with sickly pale skin and purple and blue veins that could be seen through out it's skin. A rather strange thing about this other demon was its eyes, they were a dull light purple with a swirl of white and blue through them.

"Kurats and Janqin." He muttered darkly. He quickly glanced around the room and noticed his children fighting exceptionally well against the demons. For a moment, Harry wondered silently to himself just how these demons found them. They were under amazingly strong spells and wards, that should have blocked them from everything, unless someone who knew where they were hidden was telling all these demons of their location.

"Fuck." Harry wasn't quick enough to dodge the ball and blast of energy and was flung across the room. His back connected to the wall with a loud 'thud' before he fell to the floor. "Ow." He groaned as he lay dazed for a moment. His head was spinning and loud hammers and drums were beating in his ears. Bright emerald green eyes flickered up to the see four demons coming towards him.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Teddy, who was fighting three demons was trying his hardest to get to his father. James with two demons as his opponents was quickly becoming frustrated as they kept coming back to him to fight. Alan with three demons was also trying to get to his father as quickly as possible. If out of any of his children, Alan had always looked up to him and practically loved hearing stories of his past, got along with him the best and tended to agree with him more. Though all his children loved him and had their own quirks that made it easy for them to get along, it was always Alijah that tended to spend time with him. Lily who had two demons was getting angry as they seemed to keep trying to distracted her and her siblings on purpose so they couldn't get to their hurt father. Ruben and Emerald, his youngest, and twins, were fighting against four demons, two for each, but were getting just as distracted and angry that they weren't able to reach their father.

Harry looked away from his children, he couldn't let them get distracted because of him. "You know -" He began, spitting out a wad of blood from his mouth. He could hear the slight hiss and rattle in his lungs, he had broken some ribs and probably punctured a lung. "Assholes like you are what piss me off." He stated as he got to his feet uneasily. "I've been away from that life for awhile, and yet, demons keep sending you to me, to either get me to join by killing me or by sending a messenger." He gave a laugh. Blood stained his lips as he looked at the four demons in front of him. "But you know what they forgot?" Harry continued with a raised eyebrow.

The demons shared a glance with each other. Even though their clans usually didn't get along, this was a mission that they had to work together for. One of the demons to the left finally shook his head. "I'm stronger and by far, probably the most powerful halfbreed there is and I don't take well to getting bothered in the middle of the night." With his hands thrown forward, like when a person tries to scare birds and throw their hands forward in a circular motion, a large wave of energy came rushing through, and quickly threw the demons backwards, incinerating them upon contact to the wall from the rush of energy the Energy Wave had caused.

"Take that bitch!" Harry exclaimed with an exhausted laugh. He gave a tired cough, spitting more blood up as he looked over at his children, seeing them finishing off their demons. "You all alright?" He asked his children. His eyes scanned over their bodies, taking in everything. Seeing a few burns, scratches and bruises on them, he gave a slow nod. It was good that they didn't get anything worst. Not like he did. He could feel his ribs, some broken, some bruises, piercing his lung. He had a broken leg, concussion to the back of his head, a gash at the side of his head and bruises along his body from the fights against the demons.

"You all right dad?" James Black, his second oldest, questioned with a worry in his voice.

"I'm fine James. Just a little tired and scraped up." He assured his son. Though he knew they were still going to be worried over him.

"Here da', let me heal you." Alijah Black, his third oldest, suggested with a worried look in his eyes.

"All right. Fine." Harry sighed with a shake of his head. Alijah walked forward and raised his hands to his father's wounds. A glow emitted from his hand as it began to heal his father.

"Guess we're movin' again?" Thaddeus 'Teddy' Black, his first born and oldest, stated with a sigh.

"Great. Moving...again." Lily Black, his fourth oldest, said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do we - " Began Ruben Black, his fifth oldest and twin to his sister, with a raised eyebrow.

"Have to move?" Emerald Black, his sixth oldest and twin to her brother, finished with a frown on her pretty face.

"They found us again, which means we'll be moving to San Francisco again. You four weren't alive yet when we first went there, but Teddy and James were. Though Teddy was only five and James was nearly two at the time. We will be living in the same place we did before." Harry said with a small smile. He gave his son a thankful smile as Alijah finished healing him. "Now, why don't you all go pack?" He suggested, though his children knew what it was, it was an order.

Even though they were adults, most of them anyways, they remained with their father and it would stay that way. They were stronger together than apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Manor &amp; Halliwell Manor<strong>

**San Francisco, California**

**The Street**

**22nd March 2026**

**12:09 P.M.**

Harshad 'Harry' Black looked silently up at his new home, for the thirteenth time, or was it more? He wasn't sure anymore. He had once lived in San Francisco, with Teddy and James, when they were still toddlers. He had been friendly with the Halliwell's; they had helped each other with 'witchy' problems after discovering the other had abilities. They never truly learned about his darker secrets, only about why he was by himself with no mother of his children.

For the last twenty-three years he and his children had been continuously moving, never staying in one spot for too long. It would lead to disastrous events should those that were searching for them ever find himself and his family. After the women he had been with gave birth to his children, they often times 'died' and he would then quickly disappear. After the third time, people were beginning to believe he had been the one to cause their deaths, it was mystery to everyone, and Harry wasn't about to tell. Not under torture or a truth spell. He'd be damned if his children ever learned the truth.

"Dad?" Thaddeus 'Teddy' Black, a twenty-eight year old young man, that looked about the age of twenty-four, glanced over at his father who stood on the sidewalk, staring up at their new/old home.

"Yeah?" Harry Black looked to be about the same age as his oldest son and was about the same height, standing at six foot three inches. It had taken years, but he was now the perfect height for a man that looked to be in his early twenties.

"Are you okay? You've been zoning out lately." Teddy stated with a worried frown at his forty-six year old father, who didn't even look that age at all. Teddy supposed it had something to do with his being part witch, mostly demon and part whitelighter. Or it could be his father was the Master of Death, which he still couldn't get his head wrapped around that.

"I'm fine, Teddy. Just tryin' to get my head wrapped around everythin'." He replied with a sigh. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and tilted his head to the side to stare at his oldest son with a small smile. It was strange, to know he had been through some crazy shit in his short life, and yet, he still had his children that made it all worth it. No matter how many skeletons and demons he had hidden in the dark closet.

"If you say so. We have all the box's in every room they belong in, we're just waiting for the Uhaul to get here." Teddy stated with a shrug. Harry nodded in understanding and looked around the neighborhood. His eyes landed upon the house to his right, it was the same size as his own, but red and looked to be about the same age as the Black Manor was. His bright emerald green eyes glanced to the windows in the front of the house, in what Harry assumed was the attic, and noticed to figures quickly duck out of the view. "Looks like you have some admires dad." He teased with a chuckle as he shook his head. He knew he and his siblings should be disturbed with his father being checked out by younger men his age, but with how his father looked, it was no surprise.

"James, Alijah, Lily, Ruben, Emerald, get out of the car and start helping to unpack everything." Harry ordered to his younger children. He wondered at times why they didn't move away. They didn't have to live with him anymore. They were old enough to go on their own, but whenever he asked, they always said they'd rather stay with him, for they were stronger together than apart. He supposed it made sense. Shaking his head, Harry took one last glance at the window where the two figures had been staring at himself and his son, before he and his children stepped into the house. An amused smirk across his face, knowing the figures that had been staring at him knew they had been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Time<strong>

Christopher and Wyatt watched silently as the new neighbors moved in. They noticed the raven haired male with interest. He was gorgeous, to put it simply. He was tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with short, lustrous black hair that was untidy and stuck up at the back with striking green eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". He was broad shoulders with muscular arms with a hard six pack with long, thin artistic fingers that were clenched together as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The two brother's could feel the drool starting at the gorgeous specimen as he walked up the short stairs that lead to the walkway towards the front door of Black Manor. "He is gorgeous." Wyatt breathed out with lust bright in his blue eyes.

Chris nodded silently in agreement. His own greenish blue eyes gazed down at their new neighbor with interest bright in his eyes. He felt like he was almost betraying Zachariah for checking out another man, before he quickly slapped himself mentally at the thought. He wasn't betraying him. How could he be? They weren't together anymore. Shaking himself he felt Wyatt quickly pull him out of view of the windows. Chris stumbled back, tripping over his feet before falling onto Wyatt, as the two brothers landed onto the floor with a 'thump'.

"Owww." Wyatt whined from underneath Chris. "Get off of me you fat ass." He snapped in a teasing way as he pushed his baby brother off of him. Chris slid off of Wyatt with a 'thunk'. Rubbing his back he slowly crawled back to the window and felt Wyatt following him. Sneaking a peak at the window, Chris and Wyatt watched at the black haired man, with his equally good looking friend, walk into the house, with five other good looking young men and woman walking up the walkway and into the house. The last thing the two Halliwell's saw was the youngest, who looked to be about seventeen, close the door behind him.

"Hey mom!" Chris and Wyatt called out together as they stumbled to their feet and made their way out of the attic and down the staircase. They swiftly made their way to the the kitchen. "Hey mom!" They called out again.

"What?" Piper Halliwell replied in exasperation at her sons.

"We have new neighbors. Just moved into the Black Manor." Chris stated with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, it looks like there are about seven of them." Wyatt added as he leaned against the counter and snatched up one of their mother's chocolate chip cookies. He gave a groan of content at the flavor of the cookies melted in his mouth.

"I suppose we should say hello to them then." Piper stated with a smile. "Perhaps tomorrow or so. Give them time to start unpacking. I would hate to intrude on them like that when they just moved here." She continued mixing the batter for her cookies together as she listened to her sons gossip, though they would deny it to their last breaths, about the raven haired male that they saw with a dark brown haired male as they made their way to the table. She smiled to herself in amusement as she looked down and continued to cook. She was glad to see Chris finally happy for once.

"Hey mom." Chris stated after a sudden decline of conversation between her oldest children.

"Hmm?" Piper hummed out as she slowly evenly distributed the cookie dough on the cookie sheet.

"Do you - do you think..." Chris paused as he looked down at the counter. Piper finally glanced up, her dark green eyes curious. "Do you think I should...talk to him?" He finally asked.

"Who?" Piper inquired with a furrow of her eyebrows.

"...Zachariah..." Piper frowned at her son before giving a heavy sigh. Setting her tools down on the kitchen counter she walked around the island and over to her second oldest son. She stopped to stand right before him and gently laid a hand upon his shoulder and gave a sad, loving smile to her son.

"Do you feel that you absolutely have to know why he did what he did?" She questioned quietly, her voice soft and warm as she looked at her son that looked so much like her oldest sister, Prudence, and had the same personality as well.

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but paused for a moment. "Sometimes..." He finally admitted. "I mean, we spent years together. Who knows if this is the first time he...cheated on me. I want to know why and if this was the first time he did it." Pretty sea green eyes glanced down at the counter in thought.

Piper rubbed his cheek softly and ran a hand through his silky, short brown locks. "Do what your heart desires Peanut. Not what your mind keeps saying. You should only put yourself through this pain if you absolutely feel like you should. I don't want you to hurt yourself even more because of what he did." His mother stated with a warm pat on his hand before going back to setting the cookie dough on the cookie sheet.

"What are you going to do Chris?" Wyatt asked as he took a drink of his milk from the table, eating some of the cookies. Chris sighed as he walked over to Wyatt and sat at the table, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite he silently thought over what his mother had told him.

Did he really want to know why? Did he really want to put himself through that pain? Was it really worth it? As these thoughts rushed through his mind, he realized they were worth the pain if only he could get some closure. "I'm going. I need to get my answers. No matter the pain it may cause me." He finally decided with a firm nod.

"Just know we're here for you Chris." Wyatt assured him with a smile and a spark in his blue eyes. "When are you going to see him?" He questioned.

"In a few more days. Maybe after we meet the new neighbors." Chris said with a shrug. Piper gave a knowing smile at her children. They seemed to have a crush on their new neighbor.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Chapter Two of this story. <strong>

**Don't know how pleased I am with this chapter. I'm a little iffy with it. To me, it's alright, it could be better, but I was kind of lost on how to write what I wanted and when I did, it didn't turn out exactly as I planned, but most of the time, my stories don't. **

**Oh well. **

**Reviews would be awesome. :) **

**Hope you guys and girls like this chapter. **

**_TheWeepingRaven_  
><strong>


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
